Hinata Hyūga
}} is a member of the Hyuga Clan. She is on Team 8 with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, under the leadership of Kurenai Yuhi. Background As a child, Hinata was kidnapped by a head ninja from the Land of Lightning. Her father killed the head ninja to save her, which ultimately resulted in the death of Hinata's uncle, Hizashi Hyuga. Despite the sacrifice that went into saving her, Hinata's father eventually deemed her a lost cause that was weaker than her sister, Hanabi Hyuga. When she was assigned to Kurenai Yuhi he told her that he was unconcerned that she might die on a mission, saying that her sister was more valuable than she was. He then left Hinata in Kurenai's care. Personality Hinata is generally kind-hearted and soft-spoken and polite, applying appropriate name suffixes to most people. She is a kind individual who is unwilling to watch people get hurt in front of her, a trait that Neji considers a flaw, and dislikes competition and fighting. As a result of her father deeming her inferior, Hinata often lacks self-confidence, and despite training hard, often makes mistakes on missions. Hinata is able to understand people who share pain, and is one of the few people who knows how painful Naruto's childhood was. She generally thinks carefully before acting, allowing her to think more clearly in tough situations. Hinata has a long standing admiration for Naruto Uzumaki, making her one of the few female characters her age to not have a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. Despite being painfully obvious to almost every other character, Naruto has always been oblivious to her attention. Due to her timidness, he finds it awkward to be with her at times, particularly when she is unable to articulate what she wants to say, but still gets along well with her. As the series progresses she goes to great lengths to win his attention and recognition, even going out of her way in order to help him out. She really wants to have sex with him. Hinata gets along well with her teammates. Kiba's actions toward her are often motivated by concern for her, as seen when he urges her to forfeit if she is matched against Neji. Shino often indicates that he believes in Hinata, and makes a point of telling it to others when they doubt or worry about her. Hinata is also the closest to Team 8's sensei, Kurenai, who is especially invested in Hinata's growth as a ninja and as a person. Kurenai noted that Hinata had improved in her battle with Neji. After Hinata was knocked down for the last time, Kurenai, despite appearing sad over how much Hinata suffered, silently congratulated her student for not giving up. After this and for the rest of Part I, she begins strengthening herself by training with Neji, and encourages Naruto at the same time, speaking her true feelings a bit more and training hard. In Part II, Hinata still stutters when she speaks. Despite this, her feelings for Naruto have remained the same over the timeskip, as she is unable to bring herself to greet him when he returns, and passes out when he goes to greet her. Despite this, her endurance has caused Naruto to see a true side of her, and he now views her in a higher regard. She also appears more confident and willing to take decisive action unlike before. During Pain's invasion, Hinata finally lets her feelings out and confesses her love for Naruto. Though it is unknown what his reaction is, he is initially greatly shocked about her feelings, but it is still unknown how he feels now that she confessed her love for him. Appearance Hinata is portrayed as having a very cute appearance, as evident from Naruto's reaction at her silhouette in a filler arc; while not recognizing her, he told Kiba later she was very beautiful. She is usually seen with a timid and shy expression. She has dark blue hair in a bowl-cut style, and fair skin. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the infamous Byakugan eyes. During Part I, she wore a pale hooded jacket that had a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and navy blue pants. After becoming a Genin, she wears her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. During Part II, Hinata let her hair grow to waist length and the color of her jacket and pants are now purple. Part I Chunin Exam arc When the Chunin Exams begin, Hinata entered with her teammates in an attempt to change herself. During the first test, she was seated next to Naruto, and when Naruto was struggling to complete the written exam, she offered to let him cheat off her test. However, after seeing the penalty for cheating on a student just behind them, he refused so she wouldn't get in trouble, and because he was too proud to cheat. His inspiring speech at the end of the first test gave her the confidence to not give up, so Ibiki Morino passed everyone in the group who didn't refuse to take the tenth question. In the second part of the exam, during the Forest of Death, she and her teammates quickly managed to get their scroll, becoming one of the first Genin teams to do so in that exam. When Kiba and Akamaru smelled a second target, they witnessed the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari confrontation with a a team of Rain Genin. Gaara's brutal killings made them hide behind a bush, hoping not to be caught and killed. In the preliminaries, Hinata had to face her much stronger cousin, Neji, in combat. She almost broke down and gave up after Neji berated her on being a failure who could never change. This made Naruto angry, and he cheered Hinata on, giving her the strength to fight her cousin. Despite being outmatched and being rendered unable to send chakra into Neji's system, she continued to fight against Neji. He was surprised when she refused to give up, refused to stay down, and became enraged when, for the first time, she was able to see through him, to see that he was fighting his destiny. He charged at her, but the Jonin in attendance restrained him before he could land a blow that would have killed her. When Hinata was taken away to the emergency room, Naruto dipped his fingers in her blood and vowed to defeat Neji. A month later Naruto, concerned that he will be unable to defeat Neji despite his vow, ran into Hinata. When he began to doubt himself, she told him that he never gave up, which was something she admired, and that she had become more confident after he cheered for her. This gave Naruto the strength and drive to go face Neji, and as he left, he told Hinata she was "A dark, timid girl... but you know, I think I like people like you." She was speechless and watched him go before leaving to watch the match with Kiba. The injuries she received from Neji having to fully healed, Hinata passes out during the match and does not see its ending. Pre-Shippūden filler arcs In the filler arcs, Hinata received more screentime than many other members of the Konoha 11. As a result of training since Tsunade's return to the village, she managed to create her own unique technique, Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, and managed to save Naruto and the rest of Team 8 by using it against hostile bug users. In the filler episode, Naruto came across a naked Hinata's silhouette training in a waterfall at night. Naruto, being oblivious, didn't realize that it was her and talked to Kiba about how he saw a "beautiful girl" at the waterfall the next day, embarrassing her greatly. In the Bounty Hunter arc, she accompanied Naruto and Kiba to catch a thief, but because someone else caught him (albeit with their help), the mission was considered a failure. As a result of these two failures, Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba were threatened with being returned to the academy if they did not succeed in finding hidden treasure. The group initially had difficulty working together, due to friction between Naruto and Kiba, and Hinata worrying about them. In this arc, Naruto and Kiba constantly chose different routes to the cave holding the hidden treasure. A group of ninja who could perfectly transform into copies of others ambushed and kidnapped them. Their kidnappers left them to die in a cave-in, but Hinata saved them with her new jutsu. She was unable to pursue the impostors into town because of an earlier leg injury, so Naruto and Kiba did so. Hinata later returned, and mistakenly attacked Naruto after he absent-mindedly put down the chest, which had distinguished him from the impostor. In the Land of Vegetables arc, she managed to defeat a powerful ninja, Jiga, although she nearly sacrificed her life in doing so. In the Cursed Haunted Castle arc, she helped her teammates navigate the halls of a strange castle, which was actually a summoned chameleon in disguise, to save a daimyo's wife. Over this time, it was shown that she had a much better relationship with her father, who after her near-success in the Bikochu mission, encouraged her to do her best. Neji also got along well with her, sparring with her and caring about her well-being. When Naruto left to train with Jiraiya at the end of the series, she watched him leave, but was unable to bring herself to say goodbye to him. As he left, she vowed to become stronger and work as hard as he did. Part II In Part II, she had attained the rank of Chunin and was still part of Team 8, renamed Team Kurenai. When Naruto greeted her, she passed out, overcome by the prospect of seeing him for the first time in two and a half years. When she came to, just as she began to focus, Naruto came to her and asked, very vaguely, to come with him on his mission, telling her to "shut up and come with him." Hinata misinterpreted the words and promptly passed out again. After this, Hinata asked Kiba if she seemed more grown up in hopes of impressing Naruto. Kiba jokingly teased her by saying she was still as silly as ever, and then told her that Naruto was behind her, surprising and upsetting her. Later Hinata apoligized for fainting. naruto said it was okay and then she sucked his dick. Three-Tails Arrival filler arc In the anime, when Tsunade learns of Orochimaru's current whereabouts, Tsunade calls for Team 8 thanks to their tracking and info-gathering skills. As they leave (under Kakashi who is filling in for Kurenai), Hinata wondered if Sasuke was there, and after hearing that it was, asked if Naruto knew, too, but Shino told her that if he did, he would be unable to contain himself. During the search, Hinata hopes to succeed in this mission to make Naruto acknowledge her again. Her Byakugan then detects unusual chakra, and discovers it belongs to one of Orochimaru's test subjects for the Cursed Seal. Through the man's chakra trail, Hinata leads her team to Orochimaru's hideout, only to barely escape from it after a trap is sprung, destroying it. While searching for survivors they find several men imprisoned in crystal before disintegrating. While Kakashi has Pakkun deliver one of Shino's crystal-encased bugs to Tsunade for analysis, the team continues looking for the enemy. Eventually, Hinata's Byakugan detects the enemies' chakra. Immediately, Hinata and her team at a disadvantage through use of a smokescreen. Hinata however is able to negate this by using her Byakugan. She ends up facing Nurari, a man with the ability to shift his body to the point of repositioning his organs to avoid damage, effectively making Hinata's Gentle Fist useless. In the end, she is saved by Shino and his insects. She is injured, but says she is still able to move. When the teams later meets Guren, Hinata finds out that her Byakugan is being disrupted by Guren's crystal barrier, as it produces too much reflective light. When she proves able to defeat one of Guren's clones, the real Guren appears and crystallizes Hinata, rendering her completely immobilized. After Hinata is saved from Guren, everyone is shocked to see that she remained unharmed after the crystal shattered unlike previous victims. Hinata revealed that she encased herself in a coat of chakra before the crystal encased her, allowing the team to realize that the crystal jutsu cannot crystallize raw chakra. After being healed by Sakura, Hinata joined up with her team again in time to save them from the enemies' smokescreen ambush with her Byakugan. Unfortunately, the enemies escape against after the appearance of a huge tidal wave. After a powerful fog emerges, Hinata uses her Byakugan to discover that a powerful chakra is responsible for creating it. Later, Hinata and her team are joined by backup from Konoha with orders directly from Tsunade to seal the newly emerged Three-Tails. While not having expertise in ninjutsu techniques, Hinata is placed on the sealing team because of her great chakra control from her Gentle Fist training and further assistance from her Byakugan. Unforunately, the enemies were able to intervene and stop the sealing process, enabling the Three-Tails to break free of the barrier. Hinata is blown away by the ensuing tidal wave, but Lee and Tenten help get her and the rest of the sealing team to safety. Hunt for Uchiha arc Team 8 is recruited to help Team Yamato find Itachi Uchiha. With her Byakugan, she was able to see that one third of Kabuto had been taken over by Orochimaru's remains. Later, when the squad regrouped, they came across Tobi, who appeared to be blocking their path to Sasuke. During the battle that followed, Hinata took the role of stationary scout using her Byakugan to follow Tobi's chakra signal. When Tobi and Zetsu left for the location of Sasuke's fight with Itachi, Hinata was asked by Kakashi about what she saw; she said she saw black flames. Kakashi recognized it as the Amaterasu flames, and he started leading the group to the hideout. Unfortunately, her team arrived too late due to Zetsu and Tobi's inhumanly fast movement. Tobi had already taken Sasuke away, leaving no trace for the team to track. Invasion of Pain arc Hinata survives Pain's destruction of Konoha. She showed concern for an injured branch house member named Kō Hyuga, stated that his wounds needed to be healed, but Kō told her that he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to her. When she realizes Naruto is fighting by himself she attempts to run to his side but is stopped by Kō who warns her she'd only be a burden. When Naruto was pinned down by Pain, Hinata intervened knowing she could not defeat Pain. She confessed her love for Naruto and proclaimed she was willing to die to protect him. In the end, she was no match for Pain as she was thrown aside by his Shinra Tensei and stabbed by one of his chakra blades. In anger over what had happened to her, Naruto slipped into his six-tailed transformation while a barely conscious Hinata looks on. Later, still conscious, she was found by Team Guy, who immediately rushed to save her. Neji brings Sakura to Hinata, who starts to heal her and is left speechless at Hinata's love and dedication for Naruto. Sakura heals Hinata and she regains consciousness, thanking Sakura and expressing relief at Naruto's victory over Pain. Abilities Byakugan As a member of the Hyuga clan, Hinata possesses the Byakugan, which gives her a near 360° field of vision, albeit a blind spot around the back of her neck. She can focus her sight to drastically increase her range in one direction, far outstripping Neji's visual range while doing so. In Part II, she is able to see a fire 10km away, while Neji's known maximum is 800m. During the hunt for the Bikochu, she was able to effectively see every small insect in the area. Later during her fight against Guren in her crystal labyrinth, Hinata's Byakugan was used against her as their were many reflections, yet she was able to focus her Byakugan on her target, Guren, perfectly. Gentle Fist Taijutsu She also specializes in the Gentle Fist fighting style, which allows her to damage her opponents' chakra circulatory systems and inner organs directly with even a slight tap. Despite all these abilities, her father at least initially believed her to be too weak to lead the clan. After her fight with Neji, Hinata took her quest to get stronger to new levels. She used training that consisted of manipulating water to sprout in an orb around her. This training manifested itself during the Bikochu filler arc where she showed her self-made technique Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. With it Hinata emits streams of chakra from her palms to create extremely sharp blades, which she can use to hit any target in her field of vision. Due to the speed at which these blades move, the amount of control she has over them, her natural flexibility, and her ability to manipulate their size, Hinata can use this technique to attack and defend simultaneously. During the Three-Tails arrival filler arc, Hinata faces Guren's clone. Hinata reveals her new technique after due to her training during the timeskip. This technique is the minor version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms called Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms. Hinata has also put her natural flexibility into a great performance. While battling Nurari, Hinata was capable of dodging almost all attacks, even if Nurari has an elastic body. She also demonstrates great accuracy with her attacks. When fighting Pain, she was able to force him back and was about to use a new attack, called the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, before being defeated. Other Media Hinata is a playable character in the Naruto: Clash of Ninja series, appearing in seven out of nine games. She is also playable in the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series, appearing in all of the games. Hinata has two versions in Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 and Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen 4. One is normal Hinata and the other one is more powerful, which is named "Awakened Hinata". She was able to use Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms in the second version. Trivia * Hinata's name means "sunny place". It can be written with the exact same kanji as her last name, . * Despite Hinata's lack of panel time compared to some of the other Konoha 11, Hinata is very popular in Naruto polls, frequently making in into top 10 favorite characters. She was placed 10th in the first Naruto manga anniversary poll, 6th in the second and third polls. She finished 12th in the fourth poll and 9th in the fifth poll. She ranked 13th in the sixth poll and placed 11th in the most recent with 6,917 votes. * During the Three-Tails Arrival filler arc, it appears that Hinata has better chakra control than Ino, as she was able to perform the Sealing Technique flawlessly when Ino had difficulties at first. * Creator Masashi Kishimoto had originally intended for Hinata to be a regular member of the Hyuga clan, but instead decided to make her a ninja. * Neji shares the same amount of genes with Hinata and her sister Hanabi as half-siblings. This is because their fathers were identical twins. * Hinata is the only member of Team Kurenai (except for Kurenai herself) to not use an animal in their fighting style. Kiba uses Akamaru and Shino uses insects. * According to the Third Databook: ** Hinata wishes to fight Neji and her father, Hiashi. ** Hinata's favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, and her least favorite foods are prawns and crabs. Quotes * (To Naruto) "I used to always cry and give up...I nearly went the wrong way...but you...you showed me the right way. I was always chasing you...wanting to overtake you. I just wanted to walk with you...I wanted to be with you. You changed me! Your smile saved me! So I'm not afraid to die protecting you!! Because I...love you..." * "I want to change myself, into...into something better." * "When I watch you, I feel strong, like I can do anything, that even I am worth something." * "I have to do my best! In front of the person I admire most, who's finally seeing the real me!" References